User blog:WonderPikachu12/Video Game Tourney Round 1 - Crazy Dave (BTTF) vs Pokémon Trainer Red (Wonder)
Hello and welcome to another installment of the Video Game Tourney! Here, we have Red, Pokémon Trainer and Master hailing from the Pokémon franchise, against Crazy Dave, the crazy deuteragonist of the Plants vs Zombies series. Cast WonderPikachu12 as Red BackToTheFuturama86 as Crazy Dave Battle Red wandered through this strange, new town, oddly paved with asphalt roads rather than simply dirt despite not bring a very big town, having flown into this region to travel more. He road through on his bicycle, glancing about at all this strange Pokémon freely roaming the streets. At least, he hoped they were Pokémon. His Pokédex wasn't scanning any of them, so he decided he'd later have to pay the professor a visit later. ''Suddenly, something struck his bicycle, sending him flying forward. He sent out his Venusaur quickly, landing rather safely on his back tree. Sighing, he climbed off of his back and glared to see a deranged looking man, one eye looking at the ground and the other bulged eye never blinking, standing behind what looked like a Bellsprout. "..." '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY' "Wanna know why I did that?" POKÉMON TRAINER RED "..." ''> Yes ''No '''VS' "Because..." CRAAAAZY DAVE "I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!" BEGIN! Red: Looks like Crazy Dave wants to battle, but his team consists of plants You're not crazy, just retarded! What, did you lose your tin foil hat? Don't know why you're wearing it, when the zombies clearly already got you Your raps like a simple Peashooter, I'm spitting electric fast like Pikachu How could you even challenge me? Our eyes are supposed to meet Plus, you're too busy wanting to eat your "magic taco" that only has Tofunky meat The announcer was wrong, I'm a Pokémon MASTER, you can't beat me Go drive off in your car, Dave, while playing with your Twiddydinky Dave: It's About Time someone destroyed this Darwinist preteen Allow me to Pop a Cap in your ass with my Gatling Pea You're as harmless as a Magikarp, as cheap as a Puff-shroom Why spend years evolving your Muppet freaks when you could just use Plant Food? You're going to wish you stayed up on Mt. Silver by the time that I'm through Saying nothing but "..." it's no wonder nobody remembers you You think you're so hip, with all those Monsters in your Pocket But I'm about to shoot you down like your name is Team Rocket I'll beat you Black and Blue, whoop your ass around the world But I Kan't tell Red: I'm sorry, what? You mumble when you speak; it's like you got a parasite mushroom on your head Your plants may have minds of their own, sure, but you're just leaving them for dead Venusaur out does them, Lapras ices them, Charizard leaves them all seared Call this Garden Warfare, cause I'm dropping all sorts of bombs here Your raps are self-destructive at best. Give up now, Dave, you're getting owned I've seen more successful victories from my anime clone I'll leave my Vs. Seeker at home. I'd rather not face a guy again who arti-chokes his chicken You got burned so bad, not even a Full Restore can help you win Dave: Category:Blog posts